Cherry Blossom - The Next Substitute
by GeckoGirl315
Summary: Sakura Kobayashi has recently moved into the town of Karakura. She is trying to get used to everything in her new home and make some new friends. One day, on the way home from school, Sakura has an unexpected encounter.


The loud ringing of the school bell was sounding through the halls of Karakura High School. All of the students had been out of school for summer vacation, but now that long and restful break had reached an end. School was now in session once again.

A girl was walking nervously through the hallways, her shoes making a tapping sound with each step. Her name was Sakura Kobayashi, and this was her first day of tenth grade. However, she wasn't as excited as one might think she'd be. She was feeling a little nervous. Sakura, along with her parents and her little sister, had recently moved. They had only been in the town of Karakura for nearly a week. She and her family were still trying to settle into their new home. The week had just been she and her family unpacking. In fact, there were still a few more boxes that needed to be emptied. Because of this busy week, Sakura had absolutely no time to learn her way around town or even become acquainted with anyone.

Sakura was a girl of average height. She had long, jet-black hair with pink highlights, and her eyes were sky-blue color. She was dressed in the same uniform that all girls who attended Karakura High School wore, comprising of a white shirt, a grey skirt and a matching blazer.

Many thoughts were running through Sakura's mind. She missed her old home and her old friends back at her old school. She no longer had that content feeling. She was so used to the place where she lived before, but now she was in a whole new environment, full of new things and unfamiliar faces. To Sakura, it was downright scary, and her shy personality made it all the more worse.

Sakura lowered her head and tightened her grip on her school books in her arms. The hall was crowded. It was full of hundreds of teenagers, some older and bigger than Sakura was. It made her feel small.

Soon, Sakura was almost to her homeroom class. It was just a few more doors down the hall. When she finally reached the door to her homeroom, someone suddenly bumped into Sakura, causing her books to fall out of her grip. Sakura looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry about that," the person said, "I didn't see you there." The student was much taller than Sakura. He had short, bright-orange hair and had a very muscular build. His face was rather emotionless. The boy picked up Sakura's books and handed them back to her.

Embarrassed, Sakura moved her bangs in front of her eyes. "It's okay," she told the boy, her voice so quiet that you could barely hear her.

The boy blinked. Sakura's low voice was difficult to comprehend. "Is this your homeroom?" he asked after a brief silence. He gestured to the door to his left.

"Yeah," Sakura said, nodding. "Why do you ask?"

"This is my homeroom as well. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki," the red-head told Sakura.

"I'm Sakura… Sakura Kobayashi." Sakura blushed. She couldn't help it. She was always a little uneasy, especially around guys.

"Hello, Ichigo!" someone down the hallway screamed at the top of their lungs. Ichigo and Sakura looked down the hallway and saw a boy running as fast as he could. Ichigo raised his right arm and made a fist, which collided directly with the boy's face. The boy fell backwards, landing on the hard floor.

"Hello, Keigo, did you enjoy your summer?" Ichigo said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Sheesh, Ichigo," the boy said. "Why do you have to be so mean to me the first day?"

Sakura was a little concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked Keigo. She knelt down and held out her hand, smiling a little. As soon as Keigo took her hand, his entire face turned tomato-red. Sakura's hand was so warm and soft, and Keigo couldn't refrain from staring into Sakura's blue eyes.

Sakura helped Keigo back onto his feet. Keigo had brown hair of medium-length, and he was about the same height Sakura. Blood was running from his nose from the impact of Ichigo's fist.

"T-thanks for helping me out," Keigo stuttered. "May I ask what your name is?"

Sakura looked down at her feet, trying to hide her blush. "I'm Sakura Kobayashi," she told Keigo, twirling her hair in her fingers. "I'm a new student here." Sakura hesitated. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I guess I'll see you and Ichigo in class then." Sakura slowly opened the door and went inside the classroom.

"Man, Ichigo," Keigo said with a sigh. "She's cute!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo opened the door and went inside the classroom.

* * *

Time Skip

Sakura had been sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, waiting for school to start. Next to her was a window with a view of a large open area with few trees. Sakura sighed, thinking to herself.

_Geez, why did we have to move out here in the first place?_ _I just don't get it. Our old home was perfect, so why did we have to leave? Here, there's nothing familiar. I don't know where anything's at. I don't have any friends here._

Suddenly, Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, ringing loudly through Karakura High School. The room filled with the sound of shuffling feet and the noisy chairs being dragged across the floor. After everyone had been seated, Sakura's eyes shot around the room. She could see Ichigo and Keigo on the far side sitting near each other and talking to a few of the other students seated around them.

Finally, the teacher came to the front of the room and introduced herself as Ms. Kiryu. She had long, golden-blonde hair. She had a friendly look. Ms. Kiryu took the time to welcome back all of the students from their summer break.

However, Sakura soon grew bored. She rested her head on her cheek and stared out the window. She watched as birds flew from tree to tree. Everything seemed so quiet with all of the students listening to the teacher talk. Sakura looked back at Ichigo. He seemed to be looking around for something.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said, "Could I please go to the restroom?"

"Of course," Ms. Kiryu replied.

Ichigo got up from his chair and walked quickly out the door.

A few moments later, Sakura looked back out the window and she saw Ichigo running across the open area of the school.

_He's in a hurry to get somewhere, _Sakura thought. _But what is weird is that school's started.  
_

* * *

Time Skip

Ichigo didn't return for the rest of homeroom class, and Sakura didn't see him anywhere for the rest of the school day. Now, Sakura had left the campus and was walking home.

Sakura was walking through the town. The street she was walking down was rather crowded. There were lots of people going in and out of the many shops. Soon, Sakura reached the end of the street and turned the corner.

Sakura's house was not too much further. It was just at the end of the road. There weren't any people walking up and down this street. Everyone was probably still at work, school, or out shopping. There were lots of houses, all lined up along the road.

_Man, it's so quiet here compared to where I used to live, _Sakura thought.

Sakura was halfway down the road when she stopped. Her books fell out of her arms. She had a sharp pain going through her body. Sakura winced and took a step back. She shook her head, snapping out of it. Everything seemed fine again, but as soon as she looked up, all she felt was fear.

Standing in front of Sakura was a giant monster towering over her. It had very long limbs and appeared to be wearing a skeleton-like mask. The monster roared loudly.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura exclaimed. She was shaking in terror.

"What do we have here?" the monster said. "Another little Soul Reaper."

Sakura's mind was racing. W_hat's a Soul Reaper?_

Sakura looked down at her clothes. She wasn't wearing the Karakura High School uniform anymore. Now she was dressed in a black kimono and pleated pants. She had a katana-like sword in a sheath tied to her side by a sash.

_I'm just hallucinating, that's all_, Sakura thought. _Either that or I passed out and I'm dreaming._

The behemoth took a slash at Sakura with its large, clawed hands. Sakura was knocked backwards off her feet. She landed on the hard pavement, the sword clanging when she landed. Sakura touched her face. Blood was dripping from a gash on her cheek.

_I guess it's the real deal. _Sakura wobbled back onto her feet.

"Such a weakling," the monster scoffed. "You're no meal for a Hollow. You're just an appetizer."

"W-what's a Hollow?" Sakura stuttered.

"You are one naïve Soul Reaper," the monster said. "Oh, I know what happened. That other Soul Reaper gave all its powers to you. You're just a substitute!"

Sakura slowly started to back away.

"How pathetic," the monster continued. "You probably couldn't even defeat me with that Zanpakuto of yours."

Sakura looked down at the sword at her side. _Zanpakuto… does that thing mean this?_

Sakura slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blade was smooth. It shined in the sunlight. Sakura held the handle of the sword with both hands.

The monster roared and began to charge. When it closed in, Sakura swung the sword at the monster. The blade went through with ease. The monster screeched in pain and took a few steps back.

Sakura ran, gripping the sword tightly, and took another swing at the monster, the blade slicing through its body. This time, the monster vanished.

Sakura just stared ahead where the behemoth had stood just a few seconds ago.

"W-what just happened?" Sakura said in confusion. "Did I just kill that thing?"

Sakura began walking forward, but soon became dizzy and collapsed onto the ground.


End file.
